The Days Of Darkness - A Highschool DxD Story
by SomeRandomDude10
Summary: After coming home from the devil's job. Issei Hyoudou finds a certain blonde beauty dead on the floor of the Hyoudou Mansion. Little does he know, this is the first of many dark days for him and his friends.
1. Darkness Arrives

**Ddraig Speaking/Boosted Gear Actions - [...]**

 **Speach - "..."**

 **Thoughts - '...'**

* * *

I, Hyoudou Issei, was walking home from the devil's job that I usualy did every night. One of my usual clients, Mil-tan, wanted me to watch a brand new episode of an anime. Suprisingly, I liked it. Suddenly, darkness shrouded the area around my house just as I was about to walk in. I slamed my body into the door but it wouldnt budge.

"Boosted Gear!" I yelled.

 **[Dragon Shot!]**

Ddraig's voice came out of my Boosted Gear as a sphere of energy launched from my hand. The door partialy broke so I kicked the rest down. When I walked inside, my heart seemed to stop. Lifeless and laying on the floor was...

"ASIA! ARE YOU OK?" I yelled as I shook her body.

She had a stab wound in her stomache that was releasing... darkness? My body shook with rage as I looked at her... The sweet innocent girl that I always tried to protect... killed while I was away...

"ASIAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The Hyoudou Mansion shook and trembled as my aura erupted like a wildfire.

"Heh... Guess the boss was right... you realy are unstable..."

I looked up at the new voice that I had never recognized before. A man shrouded in darkness stood beside the kitchen counter. Who was he...? Did he kill her...?

"I am Diephonicus, but you can call me D. As you can tell, I've killed this girl. It's a shame an innocent girl like that died just because she is close to you." The man said without a hint of pity in his voice. It was cold and lifeless... just like the dead girl laying in my arms.

"WHY DID YOU KILL HER? SHE DID NOTHING WRONG! I'LL KILL YOU!" I yelled in fury.

I dashed at him with my gauntlet equiped. I didn't give a shit who he was or where he came from, but he needed to pay!

 **[Dragon Shot!]**

I released a massive ammount of energy from my arm and it enveloped him completely. I thought he was done for, but... the darkness that was shrouding him overtook my Dragon Shot completely and dispersed it.

"Such weakness... When I heard that I was to kill the friend of the Sekiryuutei, I thought I would have to take on someone... well, strong... you are the most pathetic..."

He couldn't finish his sentense after I had launched a volley of Dragon Shots into his abdomen where the darkness wasn't covering it. He slammed into the wall but his expression was still calm.

"*sigh* I guess I will have to go on the offencive..."

He extended his hand to me in a jabbing motion, but nothing happened... is what I thought. Later, I couldn't recall how fast the darkness covered me, but I could remember the sadness, the fear, the self-pity, and the depression setteling into me as I dropped lifelessly onto the ground.

"This is only the beginning Sekiryuutei. I'll be back soon, and you will suffer miserably."

That was the last thing I heard before my vision faded to black and I went unconscious...

* * *

 **Hey guys! I hope you liked this fan fiction, seeing as it is my first! I've had so many ideas jammed into my head, trying to figure out what Highschool DxD story to write. I finaly settled with this one, because I wanted to see a darker approach to DxD. Also, for anyone coming here because of my past story "Aftershock", I will have to postpone that story for another time. I screwed it up horribly and I want to wait until I'm better at writing untill I start that one.**

 **Until the next chapter. See ya then!**

 **-SomeRandomDude**


	2. An Endless Abyss Of Suffering

**Ddraig Speaking/Boosted Gear Actions – […]**

 **Speech – "…"**

 **Thoughts – '…'**

I was falling through an eternal abyss. All I felt was nothingness, as if my life didn't matter, as if I didn't matter… The darkness consumed my body and left me broken… unrepairable… at least is what I thought. The darkness became solid and I slammed onto the ground and my breath was knocked out.

"Where am I …? Where is everyone? Where is Asia?" I called out but there was no reply. The only sound I heard was an erie noise, like wind rushing through a dark cavern.

I started walking around to try to find a sign of anyone or anything besides darkness. That was when the fear settled in. I saw visions flood into my mind. Visions of my friends and family being tortured, visions of Rias and Akeno with other men… visons of them not caring if I was gone or not.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed into the darkness. "Ddraig, can you hear me?" I asked.

There was no reply. Only the sounds of the wind. I was too scared to move again, in fear of the visions coming back. Tears were subconsciously streaming down my face. I tried to wipe them off but they would not stop. That was another mistake. I saw Asia being killed by the man I had fought previously.

"Asia…? Can you answer me…? Please don't leave me… I cant live without you…"

I sat down and let the images flood into my mind. Not being able to bear the pain, I fell asleep and tried to make the pain go away…

* * *

I, Rias Gremory, was sitting in a hospital room next to the man I love, Hyoudou Issei. After coming home from the devil's job, me and my peerage members found an unconscious Issei and a… well… a not-so-well Asia on the floor next to him. I immediately ran to their side to see what was wrong. Then I saw the darkness coming out of a gash in Asia's chest in small intervals.

"Issei? Asia? Wake up… WAKE UP!" I yelled in agony. They couldn't be… no.. I couldn't think about that.

Akeno stood next to me in a motionless state. Her eyes were blank and full of tears.

"A-Asia…? I-Issei? Why are you sleeping? It's only 9:00 right now. Please wake up…" she said.

Koneko, Xenovia, and Rossweisse appeared through a magic circle apparently in a good mood. That ended quickly when they saw what lay in front of them. Xenovia dropped to her knees and grabbed Asia's body and held it in her arms.

"No….. NO… NOOOO!" she screamed. This was nothing like her. "Please come back… please…"

Rossweisse bent over and created a magic circle. Through it appeared a bouquete of flowers of white and blue. She had tears in her eyes but she didn't say a work. Koneko just stood there, as emotionless as usual

"Nrrgggg…" I heard a noise coming from Ise next to me.

"Issei…? Please wake up… everyone misses you… I miss you…" I said to him.

Issei had been unconscious for 2 weeks now, ever since we found him on the floor of the Hyoudou Mansion. We had explained to his parents about the situation, seeing as they already knew of supernatural existences. After the initial shock wore off, they cried for hours it seemed. They were currently staying with my mother and father.

"Issei.. we all need you. Please come back to us soon." I said before kissing him on the lips.

Of course then, I wouldn't know what kind of damage the kiss had caused him… I then got up and left the room reluctantly. I knew I had to let Akeno and the others see him or they would be angry. As I left the room, Akeno and Koneko walked hurriedly into the room to see Issei. They had been just as worried, if not more, than me.

* * *

"Rias, I need to talk to you…" A voice said to me. It was Azazel.

"Any new reports on the dark substance from A-Asia's body?" I asked.

"Yes, actually. We.. erm.. we tested it on some captured Khaos Brigade members. Symptoms are…" ,He looked at a tablet to double check, " Fear, anxiety, depression…" The list went on and on. The one thing they had in common was…

"Dark emotions?" I asked.

"Mostly, yes. And I think Issei might have gotten a full blast of it. Most of the.. erm.. 'subjects' went unconscious after being in contact with the substance for too long" he said sheepishly.

Hope filled me as I thought that they might have found something to cure it.

"Can you help Issei wake up?" I asked quickly.

"Not yet, but we will probably have an antidote in another couple weeks. I don't think breast milk will work this time." He said with a laugh.

"I have to go. Sirzechs-sama is waiting for me." He said.

"Well then… bye.." I said, clearly disapointed. As he left, I went through a magic circle to get to my room in the Gremory palace. I fell onto the bed and closed my eyes, wanting for this all to be over soon.

* * *

 **Hey there guys! This chapter was a bit longer than the last, sorry for the wait! I've been dealing with the end of this school year. Just 8 more days! By then, I will hopefully have at least 4 chapters out. Until next time!**


	3. The Crossroads Of Your Destiny

/

 **Ddraig Speaking/Boosted Gear Actions – […]**

 **Speech – "…"**

 **Thoughts – '…'**

* * *

"Issei…"

I, Hyoudou Issei, heard my name and my eyes snapped open. It sounded like… Rias? She sounded worried. Was something wrong?

I stood up and stretched for a minute, but then my mind froze. The visions I had been experiencing were gone. They had haunted me for what seemed like eternity. And the darkness… did it seem… less dense? I didn't understand it one bit.

"Issei… we all need you. Come back to us soon."

I heard the voice ring out from the darkness once again, the voice of the one I love, Rias.

"R-Rias..? Where are you?" I called out.

Once again, the darkness seemed to get less dense. What's happening? Was this place controlled by emotion? I decided to try something out.

"I love you Rias!" I yelled out.

I had to shield my eyes at the brightness that replaced the once everlasting darkness. Light was deadly to devils like me, and it confused me that it didn't burn. Instead, a warm feeling spread throughout my body. Like drinking a warm glass of milk after a cold night.

To my immediate right, a section of the light formed the shape of a door, with a small handle in the center. I eagerly ran to the door, exited at what I might find, wanting to see my friends and family.

I grabbed the handle and pulled the door open, wondering where it lead to. What I saw was… a white room with a wooden table and three people sitting at it. One had beautiful red hair and a rather large chest. Another had black hair pulled into a ponytail and a beautiful smile. The third was a small girl with blonde hair and green eyes.

There in front of me were three of the people I love, Rias, Akeno, and Asia. But that didn't make any since… Asia was gone…

"Asia..?" I called out to her.

I walked into the room to try to figure out what was going on, but then the door slammed shut behind me.

"Well.. well… well… look what we have here. Our favorite hero has come to rejoin his friends! Well, that's not happening is it?"

A familiar voice rang out from around me, just as cold as ever. It was…

"Diephonicus? Where the hell are you? Oh, when I get my hands on you..!"

I was seething with rage. This guy killed Asia, and decides to show me her? But… this one in front of me looks so real… I walked over to the blond girl and reached out to gently touch her face.

"We'll always be together right Issei?" she said, startling me and making me withdraw my hand.

A single tear ran down my face, as I thought of the broken promise I had made to her. I had told her we would always be together.

"I wish we could Asia… I wish we could…" I said weakly.

"Oh but you can." Diephonicus said to me. "You could stay here with them forever. They would never betray you, never leave you, never make you cry. Or… you could go back to the real world. You could go back to the pain and the misery."

I thought about it for a second as I looked at the three girls in front of me. Stay here forever with them? They wouldn't leave me. But… my other friends and family. I thought of my mom and dad, Kiba, Koneko, and the others… I couldn't leave them… I cared about them too much. But I would have to leave Asia. I finally made my decision.

"I-I want to go back… I can't leave everyone behind for a lifetime of happiness." I told him.

"Hmm…" He said. "Interesting choice. Are you sure about this? You can never come back here you know. This is a one time thing."

"I'm definitely sure. I want to go back" I said. Just like before, a door to my right appeared. I was about to walk through it, but I turned back to Asia.

"I'm sorry Asia. I have to leave… I have people that I love that I want to take care of." I said to her.

"As long as Issei is happy, I'm happy!" she said with joy. Even if she wasn't the real thing, she acted just like her.

I walked over to her and hugged her before turning around and leaving the room… leaving for my next destiny...

* * *

I, Rias Gremory, was awakened by a communication type magic circle that appeared next to my ear.

"Rias, get to the hospital in the Sitri territory, were under attack" I heard Azazel say to me.

I jumped up quickly and used magic to summon some more suitable clothes. I then called all of my peerage members to come to my room and used a magic circle to get to the hospital.

When I first arrived, I expected the worst. I thought maybe somebody was trying to get to Issei. No, I thought. Akeno is with Issei. She wouldn't let a thing happen to him.

Darkness shrouded the halls, to the point where I could barely see anybody. Random spears of light and balls of demonic energy flew out from everywhere. Kiba then drew out Gram, the legendary demonic sword, and the darkness seemed to fade a bit around him.

"I think Gram's aura is pushing the darkness back." Kiba said.

"Kiba, lead the way to Issei's hospital room. We need to make sure nothing happens to him." I said.

Kiba nodded and started walking down the hallway to Issei's room. When we arrived at the door, I reached for the handle before Koneko suddenly shouted.

"DONT TOUCH THAT!" She screamed. The sudden outburst startled me. She normally showed little or no emotion.

"The darkness is more dense around the door, and its aura is…" she said to us.

I knew what she meant. The aura was frightening. Kiba then slashed at the door with Gram but nothing happened. The door seemed to disperse at the touch of Gram but then reconnected. A man appeared at the end of the hallway and started to walk to us.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough." He told me. " I am Diephonicus. You will be seeing more of me soon, so no fears."

"Well Diephonicus I must ask you to please leave this place at once, or must we use force?" I said menacingly.

He sighed at my words. "Must things always result in violence?" He asked.

After those words, Gram's aura dispersed and we were left once again in darkness. Suddenly, a ball of dark energy came hurdling out of nowhere, slamming me against the wall.

"President, are you ok!?" everyone shouted.

"I'm fine, just get him!" I yelled.

Kiba launched out of nowhere at something I couldn't see and slashed at it. Sparks illuminated the hallway and showed us the man, Diephonicus' face. He and Kiba were in a fierce battle of swordsmanship. I shot a ball of demonic energy at him but he sidestepped my attack and cut a gash in Kiba's leg.

"Gahh!" He cried out.

"Kiba!" Koneko shouted.

Koneko and Rossweisse then created magic circles and launched dozens of spheres of energy at Diephonicus. He once again dodged the attacks and continued on with Kiba. This was repeated several times. Attack, dodge, repeat. He finally glanced at the door after a while and smiled.

"I have some unfinished business to attend to with the Sekiryuutei, so if you please.." He told us. "Oh, and to make sure you don't interrupt me…"

Diephonicus created a barrier around the room so we couldn't get inside. He opened the door and walked in, and what we saw astonished us. Issei was in his Boosted Gear Scale-Mail standing beside the bed.

"I see…. You found your way out of the Nightmare-scape." He said to Issei.

Nightmare-scape? What was this man talking about?

Issei didn't say a word. He just stood there, motionless. He then raised his arm and opened his palm.

 **[Dragon Shot!]**

A large sphere of energy shot out of his palm, slamming into Diephonicus. Issei then lunged at him and slammed his fist several times into his face. Diephonicus shrugged it off and sent a large ball of dark energy at Issei, who barely dodged it. A part of the sphere hit his armor and burnt off a good amount. The armor repaired itself almost instantly though.

 **[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]**

Issei boosted up a few times and flew with his dragon wings at Diephonicus, who sidesteped, causing Issei to slam into the wall. Diephonicus then created a spear of dark energy And threw it at Issei, who dodged and slammed is fist into Diephonicus' abdomen. He began to vomit out blood and fell over on the floor.

"I… Underestimated you… Sekiryuutei…" He panted, clearly feeling pain.

Issei ignored him and raised the palm of his hand.

"This is for Asia.." He said coldly.

 **[Dragon Shot!]**

Issei launched a sphere of energy from his hand and It slammed into Diephonicus, hurdling him through the wall and into the dark landscape of the Underworld. Issei then released his armor and looked at us warmly. He blinked a couple of times and then opened his mouth to speak.

"Where's Akeno?" He asked us.

Nobody answered.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Its me again! This chapter.. well… my friend is a DxD fan and he said that this made him sad. He was the one who showed me DxD so it surprised me that he would like my story. Well anyways, 5 more days of school and I'm out for the summer! 9 whole weeks of nothing but relaxing! And writing of course. I wonder how far ill take this! Until next time!**

 **-SomeRandomDude**


End file.
